conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Conduit Wiki
Welcome to The Conduit Wiki! This wiki is about The Conduit video game. Warning: The Conduit Wiki contains spoilers. Many pages, such as character articles, reveal important plot elements in The Conduit. If you want to edit this wiki and don't know how, either go to , or ask SilverBlade784, Devilmanozzy, or Ekgladiator PLEASE NOTE: This Wiki is still new. Any contributions are helpful and welcomed. Some of these pages are not updated as to the games plot, some are. There is a complete list on the Plot Update Page. Need a fast way to learn Wiki coding? Check out 's Sandbox! since Febuary 21, 2009 ; Games: * The Conduit * Conduit 2 ; Community: * Forums * Multi-Player Connection ; Characters/Enemies: * Michael Ford * John Adams * Prometheus * Puppet Humans * Trust Humans * Drones * Mites ** Tear-Mites ** Therm-Mites ** Med-Mites ** Para-Mites * Skimmers * Scarabs * Invaders ; Terms: * The Trust * The Drudge * The Bug ; Playing modes: * Campaign * Multiplayer ; Weapons: * Conventional weapons ** USP45 ** SCAR ** MP5KA4 ** SPAS 12 ** SMAW * Drudge weapons ** Warp Pistol ** Shrieker ** Hive Cannon ** Strike Rifle * Trust weapons ** TPC Launcher ** Deatomizer Mk4 ** Carbonizer Mk16 * Prototype Weapons **Deatomizer Mk9 **HVS45 **Striker * Unclassifed Weapons **Phase Rifle **Vortex Cannon **Deployable Turret (Note: These are not all the articles in this Wiki. To view them all, click .) ; Grenades: *Fragmentation *Radiation *Flash ; Artifacts: * All-Seeing Eye * Ammo Cache *Regenerator Unit * Pulse Box * Ghost Mine * ASE Puzzle * Conduit Portals ;Levels and Locations *Washington D.C. *Washington Monument *Jefferson Memorial *White House ; Tech * Quantum 3 Engine * HUD }} A sequel to The Conduit has been confirmed. Check out the Conduit 2 page! Fortuan has updated multi-player information, game modes, characters, and general info on multi-player content. Any pictures of the Agent, Scientist or Guard would be appreciated. Commanderf6 has stared the update project with the Plot Update Page if you are far along in the game please contribute. The Conduit Wiki has been spotlighted. --SilverBlade784 01:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats to SilverBlade784 for all the edits. Officially SilverBlade784 is a mod. Devilmanozzy 16:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I have made articles for Wii, Nintendo, High Voltage Software, Wii Speak, Washington, D.C., Scarabs, and expanded some existing ones. I've also fixed some templates and added lots of images. There's more to come. :) SilverBlade784 05:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I added more information to The Conduit article, and made a new template for video games. I'll try to add some images later. SilverBlade784 00:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I have reorganized the main menu categories and have added several options as well, there is still more that needs to be added but this is a good start. EkgladiatorTalk 21:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Zaitrox Has added the new Weapons Categories and created the many, many weapon links. Now all currently known weapons are featured on the front page! Also the added new "Artifacts" categories. Devilmanozzy Has made new Categories due to clustering of the main page, hopefully this will make everything just a little bit more organized! EkgladiatorTalk 00:09, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Conduit 2 has been announced! *The Conduit Official Site *Conduit 2 Official Site *Seeing Is Deceiving *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Conduit The Conduit Article on Wikipedia] thumb|290px|left|Conduit 2 Confirmed To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Wii